thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
James Jones
James Jones, born May 7th 1985 in a small two-story building (beige in color) to Robert Jones, his father, who was an accountant at the local cardboard-box factory, and his mother Mary Jones, who was a model for stock photos for kitchen commercials. Both of his parents were very average. They led average lives, had an average pay, an average dog (a small bastard poodle) named Paws (or was it Checkers? The parents always seemed to be somewhat inattentive to this detail), and James grew up in the suburbs, into the average life of his parents. Character Background James was a curious kid, and one who required constant attention, but his parents were both quite plain, so they did not want to do much beyond sitting in the living room and read newspapers, listen to the radio or watch the TV. They expected James to be a "Good lad" as they called it, which was their way of telling him to be quiet and go somewhere where he wouldn't bother them. He was rarely allowed to leave the house without supervision, which only happened when his parents went to visit relatives or those other parents in his school whom they liked, and he was forced to play with their children, no matter what he thought of them. He got into comics when he was in second grade, this was the start of his escape into imagination. He started imagining himself as the protagonist of the comics, and for a period both him and his parents were happy. He got some long sought after entertainment, and his parents were finally rid of him, with the exception of dinnertime. A few years passed like this, and James started high school. He had spent most of his time not making friends, and staying at home reading books. He had started flowering into a greasy comic-book nerd with plenty of acne and braces, so he quickly found his group of people in High school: The Nerds. He started hanging out with the nerds, and the more time spent at school and with the nerds, the more excluded he became from the groups of school, and so the nerds found a small private place and started, at first, to read comics. After a fateful Easter, one of the Nerds came to school with a book tucked under his shirt, protecting it like the most important treasure at school; it was the Dungeon Master's Guide, and here the descent into near-madness and family-tearing creativity and imagination begin... Fast forward to the last year of high school: James is now the Dungeon Master of the Nerds, and decides EVERYTHING that happens in the world, and also plays an Elf named Gondolas Toryota, a name he came up with and believes is 100% original, and few people have had the heart to tell him otherwise. James has also developed a strange quirk of demanding people to refer to him as Gondolas the Great, lest he becomes infuriated at people not taking him seriously (a flaw he got during his high-school years of being bullied by even teachers), and believes he has some magical abilities that he is never quite able to explain to anyone (He believes he has magical abilities, but he is still just trying to make something happen by squeezing his eyes or clench his butt or other such physical activities). His quirks seem to stem from his severe lack of stimuli as a child, combined with the utterly boring and totally average life of his parents, who never showed much interest in him as a child. His parents, Robert and Mary, once found his Dungeon Master's Guide tucked under his pillow. They were extremely surprised, as they were expecting pornography. Instead, they did some research, and unfortunately, the first source of information they found was the church, who told them about satanic rites, sexual deviance, and animalistic sacrifices. Robert and Mary were horrified at the knowledge that their son had become a Pariah, and so they confronted him, and demanded complete stop to all such activities, and told him that instead he would only be allowed to play Super Nintendo (It had been out for seven years at this point, so they could afford it with one game - they chose Super Mario All-Stars, since it had 5 games in one). He became furious and started throwing Fireballs at his parents, and casting curses to make their intelligence drop by -6, but nothing seemed to work. That night, the household went to bed tired and exhausted with emotions and impatience. Since that fateful night, a personal war started in the household: The war of Averages versus Imagination, and neither won, until James (or rather Gondolas) moved out of his parents and into the student dorm. This seemingly perpetual civil war caused Gondolas to bear great grudges against his parents, the main one being the gravest of sin; being Average. He hates them for that and has an instant dislike for anyone he believes is Average. Every night since then, Gondolas has been exploring the world of Farofistan (another name he is 100% adamant is original, cool and fitting), gaining Experience, Levels, new skills and companions, so he could better deal with the curse placed on him that forced him to live in a weird parallel universe where magic did not have an effect, and everyone in that universe were oblivious to the Greater Truths of the world. Of course, he is not stupid. He knows that in order to break the curse, he must learn, and in order to learn, he must not make waves. He still adheres to the rules of this imaginary world, and as such he acquired a degree in chemistry and science, and continued pursuing work with computers and simulations, hoping they will grant him insight into how to escape from this wretched plane of existence. After the year of 1999, he also got a new idea of introducing people to his world by means of the Dungeon Master's guide, believing it would provide an escape for others from this world like it had helped him. He has made it his personal task to get as many people as possible to play his game, to see if anyone else besides him is stuck in this world, and try to find a way back to them. Not long ago, Gondolas (or rather, James Jones) moved to Los Santos after having been offered work there for a small firm that is recently starting up. The pay won't be much, but it will place him closer to the central hubs of this world, where he believes the flow of information will be more easily available. Category:Characters Category:Civilian